Hell
by Slimy Cat
Summary: Bobby wakes up in hell after letting go of his ghost state and Crowley pays him a small visit. Basically a short story about what could have happened to Bobby during that year in hell.


First story... i used to write a lot, but that was a long time ago. please let me know what you think and tell me if you spot mistakes. Thanks for reading!

Note: possible implied m/m relationship, depending on how you look at it... mostly just Crowley being Crowley. Also, this contains a few swears, but if you can watch the show, this should not be a problem.

* * *

Bobby was just waking up. His head hurt and his eyes felt like they were about eight times too big for his skull. Goddam, who ever had caused whatever was happening better have a fucking good reason, because he felt like ending them... or he would, in a moment. For now he was just lying down and trying to get his bearing. Why was this so difficult! Felt like that time when Dean had gone to hell. A week of constant drinking had made his brain feel about this spongy.

Dean... last thing he could remember was him and Sammy burning his bones and letting go. He had felt himself lift up, but then something wrong had happened. Something stopped him and pulled him away, but what? If only he could remember! Slowly he was coming to and so was his memory. List of things he knew:

1- He had died. Something to do with those leviathan jerks.

2- He felt way too alive. Had the boys found a way to bring him back? They better not have or he was gonna kick them in the head faster than any demon could take their souls – you know, to wake them up from their stupid delusions.

3- He was in a cell...

Wait, what? Why a cell? But this indeed felt like a cell. It felt damp, it felt cold, and it felt sucky. Great. He could hear voices coming from outside, most of them screams. He forced his eyes to open. He was indeed in a cell, and quite small at that. He was lying on the floor, in the middle of the room, four walls surrounding him, a ceiling above of him, all in all, quite bleak. Pretty much all you would expect from a cell minus the grime and the smell. "His" room was indeed quite clean. Empty too. The only distraction from the grey stones around him was the heavy door in the middle to the wall closest to his foot. It was made of metal and looked quite heavy, a small barred window on top of it letting in a bit of the light from the hallway outside. He didn't know how he had ended here, but bobby knew he had to get out, and as fast as possible.

Standing up would probably be too much right now, but staying down was too risky, so he settled for sitting down on the floor, leaning on the wall facing the door. As long as he could see and hear what was coming, he had an advantage. For now he would gather his strength and try to be ready when somebody would come for him. If somebody come for him... Balls, wouldn't that be the worst? What if they just planned on letting him in here all alone, worrying about his boys and about whatever was gonna happen to him?

Nah, that was unlikely to happen, and if it did then he would just have more time to formulate an escape plan. He looked himself over. He was wearing his favourite vest, the checkered one, a random dark green t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his hat. At least he had his hat!

Suddenly he looked up; he could hear footsteps coming his way in the hallway. They stopped near his door, and Bobby felt his blood freeze. Funny how you could still feel like this after dying, but Bobby didn't feel like laughing right now. He could hear a very familiar voice talking on the other side.

"Open up" it said.

Then an other voice replied, sounding quite unsure " But boss, he could be dangero..."

"Did I stutter? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter. Now open the damn door"

Well at least some of those goddam black eyed hell whores still feared him, after all, he did cause some uproar down here, didn't he? Well at least now he knew where he was. He knew the voice that had spoken and knew what it ment. The door opened, and Bobby's blood went from ice to fire.

"YOU GODDAM' SON OF A WHORE, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!", he screamed, standing up. Unfortunately, the pun wasn't lost, even on him.

"Glad to see you missed me, darling. Didn't know you knew my mother... quite a lady she was! Your description is quite accurate, I must say, but alas I am not here to discuss my genealogy", the other replied, closing the door behind himself.

"Crowley..."

"And you even remember my name, good for you! Be careful though, you could end up straining yourself if you keep thinking so hard. And for the love of all that is precious Robert, stop trying to become one with the wall, the look is not good on you and I'm not here to do anything to you" a finger clack resonated in the empty room "here, now the goons outside won't here us. So, how does being undead feel like? Liking those superpower of evil ghostness?"

Frowning, and getting away from the wall for good measure, the hunter replied " Pretty good, actually, and if I had access to those right now you wouldn't be smiling like that"

"Why all the violence" Crowley took a fake hurt stance, his right foot stepping slightly back and both his hands going to his perfect suit, just above his heart. "And me who thought we had something going since that kiss! Don't tell me it only meant something to me!" The smirk came back to his features. "Seriously Bobby, you should stop taking things so seriously, it's gonna make you die young."

His hand going to his head, Bobby groaned " What do you want Crowley. Why are you playing games. You pulled me out of heaven, brought me here and now I assume you want to make me pay for whatever you think I did to you. Why don't you just get to it. You'll torture me, I'll insult you, you'll insult back, we'll have fun. No need for your mind games. What is it, wanna laugh at an old man?"

"... Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... I'll give you 50%. and just so you know, that is a fail here. If I wanted you to suffer, you wouldn't be looking so good right now, trust me."

"Then what?"

"Simple, really. You guessed at least that right: this is about retribution. I owed you one, you see?" Crowley clacked his fingers angain and a wooden table and two chairs appeared between them. Sit down my friend, lets talk for a while. You don't have to be scared"

"Who would ever be scarred of a idjit like you" he whispered, sitting down on his side of the table.

"Heard ya, your mommy never told you not to badmouth people?"

" As far as i know, you aren't "people", so I should be fine", he replied.

Then the most surprising thing happened. Crowley just started laughing. And kept laughing for a good minute, while Bobby just looked on with a slightly horrified look. Was his jailer going crazy on him now?

"Oh Bobby, that's why I went through all this trouble. You know, for a while I was doubting myself" said the demon while trying to calm himself.

"Seriously, what do you want from me"

"Nothing", said the demon " As I told you before, I just wanted to talk. Plus, I gotta keep appearances up, do what everybody expected me to, else people will start thinking that there is something unhealthy going on between us."

"You want me to believe that the self alleged very busy king of hell kidnapped me just to talk and have tea with me? Damn, I should feel honoured! Come on, I'm not that stupid!"

"Yes, indeed you should, and no you aren't, although I'm starting to think you might be." He took an annoyed look " it's simple really. I owed you. You didn't let them burn my bones, and I hate owing favours. I got where I am by keeping my promises and letting others indebted to me, never the opposite. No way I'm not gonna change that now. How could I let those winged jerks get their hands on you after all we've been through together? Plus, you know way too much. I'm protecting myself."

Hearing that, Bobby stood up and slammed his fist on the table, snarling. " Now ya saying that ya brought me here, in HELL, as a favour? You are sick. You are twisted you fucking whore!"

"Interesting choice of words here Bobby" answered the other calmly. He lied back in his chair and continued "But if you don't like the decoration, you just had to say so, no need to get all excited." "Here" and on that the room slowly faded, letting place to a grand living room lighted by a heavy chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On one of the deep red wall a fireplace was bringing some more light and warmth. A giant plush couch was facing it, a red and gold Indian carpet supporting a deep brown wooden coffee table separating those two items. On the far side of the room, a giant window showed what seemed to be a very dark night, Bobby knew however that it was probably just an other aspect of hell.

Crowley was now seating on the couch, looking back at him from across the room. He stood up and started walking toward the fireplace. " welcome to my humble abode, Bobby. You can stay here for the meantime. Come, sit down." and this time Bobby did just that. No rebellion, not even a frown. If the king wanted to play, he'd go along.

"You know what? Sometimes you really surprise me." he said "The only thing I still wonder is how you don't already rule the world with all that plotting you seem to constantly be doing."

A laugh. Crowley stopped on a small desk standing against the wall on the right to the fire. His back facing the hunter, he started fiddling with something in front of him.

"I'm working on that, don't worry. You'll be the first to know when I do." he turned around, carrying two glasses.

"Whiskey?" he asked. "I had some of your moonshine, time to give back. And this is the real stuff too!"

Bobby took the glass closest to him and the invitation to tap his glass against his enemy's. Former enemy's he guessed. In the long run, it made no difference, if life had taught him one thing it was that friendships and alliances never lasted too long. Only family stayed, and enemies could easily become opportunistic allies. Death had taught him some more. Even family didn't last forever.

"Now what?" he asked, taking a sip of the drink as the other sat down next to him.

"Now we drink. And spend some quality time. Can you just do me one small favour?"

There was the catch. Obviously there was gonna be a catch, this was Crowley. Bobby had been waiting for that.

"What? If you want info, you better spend time hunting for an other source, cuz i ain't gonna talk!"

A sad smiled crossed the demon's lips, then disappeared as fast as it had appeared. " It's nothing like that. Just... it would be troublesome for me if this came out. See, my underlings are currently under the impression that I am torturing you, and I'd like for it to stay like that. When Moose and Squirrel come for you, and I know they will eventually, can we just tell them, I don't know, that I was the evil bogeyman they expect me to be? I don't wanna look like a big softy now!"

"That is all?" bobby asked with a look of utter astonishment crossing his features.

"Of course, that is all. What else could an all powerful multidimensional being like me wish from an old rugged tow-truck driver like you?"

"Then you have a deal, I guess." He put his hand out to shake on it, but the other quickly refused. A slightly cruel smile crossed the demon's features, "Now, dear," he purred "I thought you knew me better than that. That is not how we seal a deal, is it?"


End file.
